Belvina
by Renata MM
Summary: Uma biografia rúnica de Belvina Black em sete curtos capítulos.
1. Berkano

N.A.: Eu gosto muito dos Blacks e gostaria que eles fossem mais legais do que no original. Por isso, peguei um nome na árvore genealógica, baguncei datas, informações e outras coisas para escrever uma história com Blacks mais legais. Eles ainda são cheios de defeitos e preconceitos, mas não serão tão horríveis quanto os originais ou os da maioria das fics. Exceto Walburga. _Se_ ela aparecer na história, será sob uma péssima luz.

Cada capítulo tem o nome de uma runa, formando o nome Belvina.

Essa história é no mesmo universo que Ollivander's.

Berkano – nascimento, novos começos.

Quando o primeiro filho de Phineas Nigellus Black e sua esposa Úrsula nasceu, era um dia escuro de tempestade no inverno de 1873 e ele foi chamado de Phineas Demetrius, em homenagem ao pai e ao avô materno. Ele naturalmente foi muito bem-recebido, com toda a família contente por finalmente terem um herdeiro oficial nessa geração, já que Phineas demorou para casar e seu irmão Sirius, pobrezinho, havia morrido ainda criança. Sua irmã Elladora não tinha se casado e da outra irmã nem o nome era falado. O tio de Phineas, Arcturus, havia morrido sem filhos. Os descendentes da Tia Misapinoa eram Blishwick e não Blacks. E o avô de Phineas, Lycorus, teve apenas irmãs, já que seu único irmão era um squib e não contava. Havia alguns outros primos distantes na linhagem masculina, alguns anos mais novos que Phineas, mas nenhum deles tivera filhos ainda.

No ano seguinte, Phineas, Úrsula e o pequeno Phineas Demetrius se mudaram para Hogwarts, onde os adultos iriam ensinar Aritmancia e Runas, respectivamente. Era comum o bebê estar em um canto da sala de um dos dois com seus brinquedos, vigiado por um elfo doméstico. Eles eram professores muito severos, mas eram especialmente exigentes com alunos nascido muggles e meio-sangues. Um trabalho que renderia um EE para um sangue puro, seria um A para um meio sangue e um D para um nascido muggle. Isso teve o efeito de desencorajar os que não eram puros de estudar essas matérias, o que foi notado pelo casal com alegria.

Em junho de 1877, na noite em que o segundo filho deles nasceu, estava acontecendo uma chuva de meteoros. Isso foi considerado por eles um sinal de boa sorte e o menino foi chamado de Sirius Lycorus, em homenagem ao irmão que morreu tão jovem e ao bisavô que ajudara a criar seu pai.

Depois dele, em 1884, veio Arcturus Leônidas, nascido em uma bonita noite de verão sob o signo de Leão. Eles decidiram não chamá-lo de Leo ou Regulus por medo de que ele se tornasse um Gryffindor, mas resolveram homenagear o tio e o bisavô Max. Sirius, então com sete anos, estava completamente fascinado com o bebê e não acreditava muito quando seu irmão mais velho, do alto da sabedoria de seus onze anos, afirmou que Sirius havia sido tão pequeno quanto Arcturus.

Em um dia ensolarado de outono em 1886, chegou a menininha da família, Belvina Lyra, em homenagem à avó materna e com a constelação favorita da mãe. Dessa vez, tanto Phineas quanto Sirius se renderam completamente ao novo bebê. E eles se preocupavam o tempo todo com Arcturus, que queria pegar ela no colo, abraçar e beijar sem descanso. Ele não entedia muito bem o que ela era, mas a adorava.

Finalmente, em 1889, veio o último filho, com Phineas já como Diretor de Hogwarts. Em uma noite tempestuosa de primavera, veio Cygnus Albert em homenagem ao avô paterno e a um bisavô materno. Ele também foi muito amado pela família, mas nasceu em um período conturbado. Phineas Demetrius estava começando a desafiar os pais, Sirius estava começando a descobrir as meninas e gostava muito delas, independente da casa ou do tipo de família de que vinha.

A tensão entre os Phineas foi crescendo até alcançar seu auge em 1893, quando ele foi expulso da família, aos vinte anos. Sirius, então com dezesseis anos foi ameaçado do mesmo destino, por causa de seus flertes e relacionamentos com alunas de 'origem inferior'.

"E com quem eu vou ter minhas aventuras? Uma mulher da nossa estação esperará que o relacionamento se torne sério."

"Mulheres castas enquanto os homens fazem o que querem? Isso é tão muggle!", disse Phineas com nojo. "Você não... você se poluiu com alguma delas?"

"Claro que não! Eu me manterei casto até o casamento! Mas tem outras coisas que posso fazer e não é assunto para falar na frente dos meus irmãozinhos. Ou com meus pais."

"E por que você não pode entrar em um relacionamento sério com uma bruxa de boa família?", perguntou Úrsula.

"Por que bruxa que eu pretendo me casar ainda é muito nova, não posso nem cortejá-la ainda.", a resposta de Sirius deixou seus pais incrédulos, até que Arcturus sem querer o salvou.

"Aha! Eu sabia! Você gosta de Hesper Gamp!", e começou a cantarolar. "Sirius ama Hesper, Sirius quer casar com Hesper...", e coisas do gênero até o irmão correr atrás dele pela sala, o que fez os pais rirem de alívio.

"Arcturus, comporte-se ou não poderá participar da conversa.", disse Phineas, escondendo um sorriso, depois que o menino começou a se recuperar das cócegas do irmão mais velho. "Hesper Gamp? Ravenclaw, morena, atacante do time?"

"Sim, pai. Eu gosto dela. Mas como eu já disse, não posso cortejá-la ainda, ela é muito nova.", Sirius não tinha o preconceito dos pais, mas pelo menos poderia afirmar o que acabara de dizer mesmo sob os efeitos do Veritaserum. Ele realmente estava interessado na jovem Ravenclaw.

"Hesper é adorável, inteligente e poderosa. Uma boa escolha. Seja mais discreto com... _suas amizades_... E deixe-a saber que você pretende cortejá-la depois que ela se formar. Assim o risco de perdê-la para outro será menor.", interveio Úrsula. "E embora não possa cortejá-la realmente, você pode mandar flores e pequenos presentes no aniversário dela, nas calendas de abril, no Yule, em Beltane..."

"Nas calendas de agosto e outubro também. Esperança e Fidelidade.", ajudou Phineas, que agora era o único Phineas da família.

A família, agora com um membro a menos, continuou a vida. Mas Belvina não suportou bem a perda do irmão. Ela perdeu o apetite e a alegria que a caracterizara. Tudo piorou quando, durante o feriado de Yule, seu irmão entrou na sala da mansão e começou a gritar com os pais, acusando-os de assassinar dois de seus amigos nascidos muggles. A pobre menina irrompeu em um choro histérico e os pais, após expulsarem novamente o filho mais velho, que dessa vez se sentia culpado ao ver o estado da irmã, tiveram que acalmá-la com feitiços e poções.

Como ela não se recuperou completamente do acontecido, os pais a levaram a um hipocrático especialista, que recomendou uma longa viagem. Phineas imediatamente encontrou uma professora substituta para Úrsula, deixou a administração da escola nas mãos da vice-diretora e foi viajar, deixando severas instruções para Sirius se comportar e estudar bastante.

Seguindo os desejos da menina, eles foram para a França, a Itália, a Grécia, o Egito, as savanas africanas, a Arábia, a Índia, a China, o Japão, a cidade submersa de Mu, e as Américas Central e do Sul. A viagem durou mais de um ano, com visitas de Phineas ao trabalho por curtos períodos, especialmente na época das provas finais e no final de agosto e começo de setembro. Sirius passou as férias de verão viajando com eles e trouxe uma carta de Hesper para Belvina, o que animou muito a menina e trouxe muita provocação dos irmãos.

N.A.: Hipocrático é o que estou usando como termo bruxo genérico para profissionais da saúde.


	2. Ehwaz

Ehwaz – transporte, mudanças,

Apesar de já morar em Hogwarts, Belvina estava empolgada em começar a escola como aluna. Ela iria passar a morar nos dormitórios de Slytherin (ela não tinha dúvida de que iria para lá) ao invés de no apartamento da família. Seria uma mudança e tanto, já que ela teria que dividir o quarto e o banheiro com as outras meninas, ao invés de ter seus próprios aposentos.

Ela já tinha aprendido vários charmes, transfigurações, azarações e escudos, é claro. Em seu aniversário de onze anos, seus pais a levaram a Ollivander's para comprar sua varinha. Mas Belvina quis uma sob medida, com coisas que ela tinha colecionado na viagem. No final, acabou sendo uma varinha de campeche com pêlo de kitsune. O velho Ollivander adorara o desafio e disse que os materiais indicavam que ela era 'uma menina muito amável e travessa, com grande talento para Transfiguração e Defesa'.

Ela nem se incomodara com ter que ir de trem para cas... para a escola. Ela encontraria algumas de suas amigas e primas durante a viagem. Ela sentou-se com Lysandra Yaxley, Circe Greengrass, Melusine Flint, Tabitha Nott e Georgiana Avery, todas de que gostava muito.

"Olá, belas damas! O que estão achando da viagem?", perguntou Arcturus, que havia resolvido visitá-las.

"Os muggles não são tão ruins se inventaram algo assim."

"Lysandra!", horrorizou-se Tabitha. "Como você pode dizer algo assim? O que Arcturus vai pensar de nós?"

"Eu concordo com Lysandra. Trens são muito legais.", respondeu Arcturus com um sorriso brilhante. "E todos nós sabemos que a nossa Hipólita aqui sempre fala o que pensa."

"Hipólita? Não, eu sou mais uma Otrera. Hipólita é muito fraca, se deixou seduzir por Hércules."

"Que pena que eu sou só um Arcturus Leônidas e não um Ares.", brincou. E dramaticamente declamou "Ó estrelas de meus ancestrais, que devo fazer para ter uma chance de conquistar essa bela amazona?"

Todos riram e Lysandra ficou vermelha, mas se controlou. "Creio ser uma tarefa impossível. Mas se quiser se arriscar, eu e minhas companheiras apreciaríamos muito... chocolate."

"Eu irei providenciar chocolate para minha rainha e suas atendentes."

Momentos depois, a porta do compartimento foi aberta e elas imaginaram quês Arcturus tinha desistido de buscar o chocolate. Mas viram três meninos (mal)vestidos em roupas muggles.

"Vocês não deveriam estar sozinhas aqui.", disse um deles que aparentemente havia sido escolhido como líder ou porta-voz. "Não é adequado para mulh...", a fala deles não foi terminada, pois Lysandra, Belvina e Georgiana mostraram que não eram donzelas indefesas.

Um prefeito viu o trio petrificado do lado de fora da cabine delas, os libertou, eles contaram o ocorrido.

"Eu quero o nome de vocês seis. Como ainda não têm uma casa não vão perder pontos, mas terão detenções!"

"Você quer mesmo nossos nomes? O seu eu sei só de olhar.", brincou Circe.

"Robes de má-qualidade, prefeito de Gryffindor... com certeza Charles Weasley.", respondeu Belvina.

"Eu sei perfeitamente meu nome. Eu quero o de vocês. E não tentem me intimidar com conexões. Meu tio é o professor de Transfiguração."

"Ai que medo! Ele tem um tio professor!", zombou Lysandra. "Alguém pode fazer melhor? O professor de Dada é só meu primo. Assim como o de Charmes."

"Eu tenho uma tia professora! A professora de Runas!", disse Melusine, fazendo Charles empalidecer.

"Você quer nomes, prefeito Weasley? O meu é Belvina Lyra Black e eu sou filha de Úrsula Flint Black e Phineas Nigellus Black. Conexões suficientes para você?"

Ele saiu correndo dali, arrastando os três meninos com ele.

"Eu ouvi dizer que Rose Abbot era bonita. Ridículo ela ter casado com um Weasley.", disse Lysandra assim que elas pararam de rir. A chegada de Arcturus com o chocolate as fez mudar de assunto.

Belvina, Melusine e Georgiana foram para Slytherin. Lysandra, Circe e Thabita para Ravenclaw. Mas elas não restringiram seu círculo de amigos apenas para essas casas. Elas fizeram amizades com Hufflepuffs e Gryffindors também, incluindo alguns nascidos muggles. Os pais tinham recebido a desculpa de que elas estavam fazendo um 'experimento social'. Entre esses nascidos muggles, a favorita deles era Elizabeth Molyneaux, filha de um lorde da alta sociedade inglesa e que estava feliz em ter outras opções para a vida além de ser uma esposa ou a tia solteirona que não faz nada de útil o dia inteiro. Outras duas eram Katherine Evans, de Ravenclaw e Mary Southwood, de Hufflepuff.

Todas entraram no clube de duelos no primeiro ano e Belvina era a melhor. Todos concordavam que Lysandra era tão melhor que o resto do clube, que estava numa categoria à parte. Existiam sete categorias, normalmente seguindo o ano em que os alunos estavam em Hogwarts, com um ou outro aluno talentoso avançando para a categoria seguinte e alguns em categorias inferiores, seja por falta de talento, seja por terem entrado depois do primeiro ano. Lys rapidamente foi transferida para a categoria dois e depois para a três.

Já no primeiro ano, Arcturus e Octavius Malfoy começaram a demonstrar interesse em Lysandra. Belvina torcia para que um dia sua irmã do coração se tornasse sua irmã de verdade.

Em Defesa, quem era realmente o melhor (ou a melhor), variava de lição para lição. Belvina foi a primeira a dominar o dificílimo charme de congelamento de chamas, que tinha que ser feito sem varinha e sem palavras. Quase todo o primeiro termo era dedicado ao aprendizado desse charme, mas ela conseguiu isso em cinco semanas. Circe era fantástica com o escudo. Lys a mais poderosa nas azarações. Melusine parecia ter um dom especial para lidar com ghouls. Tabitha era a melhor quando a Defesa se entremeava com Poções, como nas aulas de como lidar com chizpurfle. Georgiana era especialista em não ser acertada pelos feitiços. Elizabeth se destacava com disfarces, como não-me-notes. Charmes era uma matéria de que todas gostavam muito, já que quase todos os usos diretos de magia envolviam charmes e Circe e Elizabeth, apesar de ser de família muggle, eram as melhores, com essa última combinando poder e sutileza com sua varinha de salgueiro e pó de ametista. Herbologia era a especialidade de Tabitha e Georgiana, enquanto as outras meninas reclamavam de ter que se sujar, já que não poderiam encantar suas roupas para se manterem limpas, pois a magia poderia interferir com os resultados desejados para a planta. Poções era onde Melusine brilhava, com sua varinha de cicuta com cabelo de sereiano.

A matéria favorita de Belvina era Transfiguração, definitivamente. Ela foi a primeira a transformar seu palito de fósforo em uma agulha e desfazer a transformação, já na primeira aula. Professor Brown disse que esse feito era parte por puro talento mágico, parte por ela ter conhecimentos rudimentares de Aritmancia.

Entre os primos de Belvina, estava o quieto e triste Edgar Max, três anos mais velho do que ela. Um dia, Edgar pediu para falar com ela e pediu segredo sobre o assunto.

"Ele quer falar com você. Pediu que eu entregasse uma carta."

"Ele quem? Eu sou muito nova para pensar em..."

"Não, não. Phineas. Ele tentou falar com você depois daquele Yule, mas seus pais não permitiram. Ele sabe que você ficou chateada e..."

"Chateada?", ela finalmente se recuperara do choque o bastante para responder. "Eu fiquei doente. Muito doente. Primeiro meu irmão desafia meu pai a ponto de ser expulso da família. Eu fiquei preocupada, triste e com saudades. E então ele chega em casa, acusando meus pais de assassinato! Eles são conservadores, não gostam de muggles, mas eles não são assassinos!"

"Por que você não ouve, ou melhor, lê o lado dele?"

Na carta, Phineas dizia que ele tinha sido expulso da família por defender os direitos dos muggles. Mas Belvina entreouvira uma conversa entre sua mãe e sua avó e fuçara na livro da família para confirmar. O lema da família era 'Sempre puro'. Isso não significava se casar apenas com bruxos descendentes de várias gerações de bruxos. A pureza no caso era sexual: a pessoa não poderia ter sexo fora do casamento, seja antes, durante ou depois. Isso é menos conservador do que parece, já que o conceito de casamento no mundo bruxo é bem mais flexível que no mundo muggle. O crime de Phineas Demetrius fora freqüentar um bordel muggle com seus amigos muggles. Sirius escapara por que suas 'aventuras' se resumiam a alguns beijos e carícias. Curiosamente, isso seria mais que suficiente para que uma mulher muggle sofresse o mesmo destino de Phineas. Belvina escreveu de volta desmentindo-o e ele respondeu que 'os muggles estão certos, homens têm necessidades diferentes'. Demorou mais de um ano para que ela aceitasse ler uma carta dele de novo e vários outros meses antes que ela respondesse. Ela nunca o perdoou realmente, mas eles se corresponderam pelo resto de suas vidas e ele a visitou algumas vezes depois que ela casou.

Perto do feriado do solstício de primavera, Belvina conseguiu subir de categoria nos duelos e as meninas comemoraram com uma festa em uma das salas vazias, como haviam feito quando Lysandra tinha conseguido esse feito.

O segundo ano, na opinião de Belvina, foi marcado por eles terem passado em Transfiguração de entre não-vivos para de não-vivo para vivo. Eles ainda trabalhavam apenas com plantas, mas iriam passar para insetos no segundo semestre e talvez, no caso dos alunos mais avançados, começar de vivo para não-vivo.

A dificuldade em se trabalhar com materiais orgânicos em Transfiguração era mais psicológica do que uma questão de poder. Quando se transforma uma planta em uma pedra, por exemplo, a planta torna-se não-viva, sem ter morrido. Ao se desfazer a transfiguração, a planta voltará ao normal. Quanto mais consciente o ser vivo a ser transformado, pior podem ser seus efeitos colaterais, que também são afetados pelo tempo em que ele ficou transfigurado. E isso pode afetar a mente da pessoa que efetuou a transfiguração, só de pensar nisso. Alguns podem ficar deprimidos, outros passarem a desvalorizar a vida. Um exemplo de como os animais podem ser afetados depois de destransfigurados são os famosos Cavalos de Diomedes da mitologia. Depois de passarem três anos transfigurados como lobos, eles passaram a comer carne, mesmo depois de voltarem a serem cavalos.

No terceiro ano, as meninas começaram a receber interesse dos meninos, especialmente Circe, que parecia ficar mais linda a cada dia que passava e tinha uma personalidade adorável, que não a fazia azarar quase todos os rapazes que conversavam com ela. Era normal vê-la andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, conversando com algumas amigas e uma dúzia de rapazes atrás, carregando o material dela. Na parte escolar, Belvina escolheu Runas, Aritmancia e Adivinhação. E ela era talentosa nos três, embora seu forte fosse Transfiguração.

O grande evento de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts não teve nada a ver com a escola. Seu irmão Sirius e a esposa Hesper, tiveram seu primeiro filho, Arcturus. Ele foi adorado e mimado pela família, como era natural para o primeiro neto e primeiro sobrinho. Seu xará particularmente o adorava e dizia que o sobrinho era seu presente de formatura adiantado em quase um ano.

Nas férias antes do quinto ano, ela começou a ser cortejada por um bruxo francês, Claude Sommebert. Eles se correspondiam, sempre e pareciam estar a caminho de um casamento assim que se formassem. Nem a tensão normal das muito importantes provas do quinto ano os afetou, talvez por causa da distância. Ela teve Os em Transfiguração, Astronomia, Defesa e Runas, EE em Charmes, Aritmancia, Adivinhação e História, mas apenas A em Poções e Herbologia, o que a deixou triste por que não poderia estudar nem Alquimia nem Rituais no ano seguinte, já que ambos exigiam pelo menos EE em Poções.

No sexto ano, um colega seu de Slytherin, Herbert Burke, finalmente desabrochou e chamou a atenção de Belvina. Ele antes era desengonçado, com pernas e braços compridos demais para o corpo, cheio de espinhas e mal conseguia falar 'oi' para ela. Mas a fase de crescimento acabou, o conjunto do corpo ficou elegante, as espinhas foram tratadas e ele finalmente conseguiu superar sua timidez. Essa última parte foi conseguida com 'aventuras' com uma Hufflepuff do ano deles, chamada Mary Crouch e com uma Gryffindor Ann Jones. Mary imaginou que as atenções dele eram mais sérias do que realmente eram. E ele já era interessado em Belvina há tempos. Eles ficaram se rodeando durante todo o ano até que ela contou a Claude que estava interessada em outra pessoa. Ele aceitou a situação com relutância e alguns anos depois as famílias se tornaram amigas. Uma reação muito mais digna do que a de Mary, que tentou atacá-los em várias ocasiões e depois casou com Horace, o irmão cinco anos mais novo de Herbert, para tentar transformar a vida dos três em um inferno.

A personalidade tranqüila de Herbert e sua paciência quase infinita os fizeram atravessar seu último ano em Hogwarts sem quase nenhuma briga. Após uma dessas raras brigas, ela o procurou para pedir desculpas, o que era um feito, pois a dificuldade em reconhecer os próprios erros era um dos traços mais conhecidos da família Black. Na reconciliação dessa briga, eles admitiram amar um ao outro. Herbert admitiu primeiro.

Ela se formou com Os em Transfiguração, Charmes, DADA, Astronomia e Runas, EE em História, Aritmancia, Adivinhação e Estudos Muggle. Essa última, ela não tinha assistido uma aula, mas suas amizades com os nascidos muggles lhe deram conhecimento suficiente. Seu pai considerou o 'experimento' feito por ela como um sucesso, já que não só ela conseguiu se formar em uma matéria a mais, como os nascidos muggle que ela 'utilizara' eram muito mais toleráveis que os outros. Ele até chegou a declarar que preferiria que um de seus descendentes se casasse com um nascido muggle bem-educado do que com um sangue-puro estúpido, como os Weasleys. É verdade que nesse dia ele estava particularmente mal-humorado em relação aos Weasleys, pois um deles, Bilius, conseguira fazer parte do conselho de governadores de Hogwarts e ficava o tempo todo atormentando-os com idéias absurdas, como usar os nomes muggles para os feriados.

Assim que os resultados finais chegaram, o grupo de meninas se encontrou na Mansão Greengrass para comemorar. Elas fizeram planos, riram e beberam champagne. O brinde final foi 'Ao começo do resto de nossas vidas'.


	3. Laguz

Laguz – água, energia vital e crescimento.

Um mês depois da formatura, Belvina começou a trabalhar no Departamento de Relações Exteriores do Ministério da Magia durante as tardes, enquanto dedicava as manhãs a se aprofundar em seus estudos de Transfiguração com Javier Montecastillo, um mestre em Transfiguração ibérico, que estava estudando runas ogham em Londres e era primo de Hesper, por parte da mãe dela. Nesse período, ela morava na casa de Londres com seu irmão Arcturus, que se dividia entre a especialização em Artes Mentais e Defesa e o namoro com sua adorada Lysandra, e a tia Elladora, que estava cada dia mais louca e que eles mal viam quando estavam em casa.

Seu namorado Herbert trabalhava no mesmo lugar, mas no horário oposto e estudava Charmes com Howard Toke. Normalmente, eles almoçavam juntos uma vez por semana e saíam para passear aos finais de semana. Mas com todo o trabalho que tinham, eles passaram a diminuir o tempo juntos. Eram muitos livros para ler, muitas coisas para estudar, muitos relatórios para terminar. Herbert propôs que ambos estudassem uma linguagem nos sábados à tarde juntos, para que pudessem passar um tempo juntos enquanto faziam algo de útil. Eles escolheram aprimorar seus conhecimentos de alemão.

Mas a falta de tempo não foi a principal ameaça ao relacionamento deles. Enquanto Herbert era um bonito loiro, com doces olhos azuis, e figura esbelta, Javier era moreno com olhos negros que pareciam em chamas e tinha uma imponente figura muscular. As palavras em espanhol que apareciam aqui e ali, ajudavam a aumentar o interesse que ele causava na moça. Ela começou discretamente a flertar com ele, que retribuía suas atenções, imaginando que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Até que ela deixou a sutileza de lado e o beijou.

"Belvina, o que você pensa que está fazendo?", ele perguntou depois de uma longa sessão de beijos e carinhos. "O que você quer de mim?"

"Eu pensei... Desculpe, eu... Oh, Morgana! Eu sinto muito. Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim."

"Eu gosto de você. O que eu quero saber é o que você quer de mim."

"Eu... Oh! Eu queria morrer de vergonha!"

"Nada disso, _corazón_. Você é uma moça muito bonita, muito inteligente, muito gentil, enfim maravilhosa. Mas eu sei que você tem um rapaz com quem está há mais de um ano e aparentemente estão sérios juntos."

"Eu gosto dele, mas... não sei, eu gosto de você também."

"E eu de você. Mas não estou apaixonado. Nunca estive e não sei se sou capaz disso."

"Podemos... podemos fazer isso de novo algumas vezes? Talvez assim tenhamos certeza, ou melhor, talvez assim eu saiba o que realmente quero."

Todos os dias, depois da aula, eles tinham uma rápida sessão de amassos. Algumas noites eles iam a teatro e restaurantes muggles. Ele comprou um carro e eles passaram um fim de semana aprendendo a dirigir com os pais de Elizabeth. Cerca de três semanas depois do começo da 'aventura', eles passaram a finalizar as noitadas muggles em hotéis muggles. Belvina nem considerava a idéia de perder sua virgindade, já que isso não só a faria ser expulsa da família como iria tornar impossível algumas de suas cerimônias de casamento favoritas. A idéia de ele forçá-la a algo também não passou pela sua cabeça, pois era algo que simplesmente não acontecia entre bruxos e bruxas de boa família, tanto por motivos mágicos quanto por motivos culturais. Embora os Blacks fossem mais rígidos quanto à pureza sexual que a maioria das outras famílias, nenhuma família de respeito iria aceitar um estuprador, ou estupradora, em seu meio. Só a desconfiança sobre o uso de poções já fazia uma pessoa perder influência na sociedade.

/ / /

Mais um Black iria se casar. Sirius já estava casado há tempos com Hesper e eles tinham um menino de três anos, Arcturus, e uma menina de um mês, Lycoris. O dia escolhido para o casamento foi o do equinócio de primavera, na esperança de que isso trouxesse equilíbrio e prosperidade na vida do casal.

"Por que a cara triste? É um casamento, não um velório!", Arcturus brincou com a irmã.

"Eu sei, eu estou feliz. Só estou pensando em como seria legal se _ele_ estivesse..."

"Belvina, eu fico feliz que ele tenha procurado você e vocês estejam em bons termos. Mas mesmo que ele tivesse _me_ procurado, eu não iria convidá-lo. Ele escolheu o caminho dele e eu não daria esse desgosto aos nossos pais."

"Eu sei. Mas eu só... não sei, queria que fosse diferente. Que _ele_ fosse diferente."

"Você sabe o que dizem. Se desejos fosse knuts até os Weasleys seriam ricos. Ou é nem assim eles seriam ricos?"

Belvina riu e abraçou o irmão. "Obrigada. Eu é que deveria estar cuidando de você hoje. Nervoso?"

"Não. Faz tempo que sei que Lysandra é o amor da minha vida. Mas estou ansioso."

"Você nunca teve dúvidas?"

"Não. Eu tive uma ou outra aventura insignificante, mas Lys sempre foi a pessoa com quem eu imaginava casar e viver junto pelo resto da vida. Provavelmente o pior momento da minha vida foi quando ela me contou que beijou Malfoy para tirar a prova, se eu era mesmo o homem certo para ela."

"E o melhor foi quando ela disse que você era?"

"Um dos melhores."

/ / /

O relacionamento de Belvina com Javier era muito mais apaixonado do que com Herbert, que por sua vez dava mais segurança a ela. Depois de alguns meses de segredo, ela sentiu que precisava de conselhos. Por isso ela convocou Lysandra, que além de sua melhor amiga agora era sua cunhada, para tomar chá no Savoy, um prazer que fora apresentado a elas pela amiga Elizabeth.

"Bel, eu sei que você não me chamou aqui só pela companhia. Já coloquei alguns charmes para nos garantir privacidade. Agora fale!", ordenou a moça assim que o garçom terminou de servi-las.

"Eu nem sei direito por onde começar."

"Que tal pelo começo?"

"Eu amo Herbert. Realmente o amo. Mas estou apaixonada por Javier."

"O seu professor de Transfiguração?"

"Ele mesmo. Ai, Lys, quando ele me beija minhas pernas ficam bambas. Você sabe o que é isso?"

"Sei, mas você já disse que não quer saber desse tipo de detalhe sobre seu irmão. O que você e... Javier têm?"

"Acho que a melhor definição seria uma aventura. Nós saímos no mundo muggle, dirigimos carro e... somos muito carnais juntos."

"E com Herbert?"

"Ele é um doce, eu me sinto segura com ele, como se eu não fosse ter que me preocupar em perdê-lo. Nós nos damos muito bem, inclusive fisicamente, mas... seria como comparar uma salamandra com um dragão. Inclusive em quem pode me machucar mais. Machucar meus sentimentos, claro."

"Herbert sabe?"

"Não. Eu pensei em contar, mas não tenho coragem. Sei que isso iria magoá-lo muito e não vou fazer isso sem ter certeza do que eu quero."

"E como você se sentiria se ele estivesse tendo uma aventura."

"Não consigo imaginar isso.", respondeu a moça depois de alguns minutos pensando enquanto comia uma tortinha de morango. "Simplesmente não é Bert. Mas se Javier estivesse com outra pessoa... Acho que eu ficaria curiosa. E talvez interessada."

"Você consegue se ver casada com os dois?", isso não era comum, mas não era impossível ou mal-visto.

"Javier e mais alguém não é difícil de imaginar. Mas Bertie... Talvez ele aceitasse algo assim para me agradar, mas não seria de coração.", depois de mais alguma conversa, Belvina decidiu que iria sondar o namorado discretamente sobre a possibilidade de um casamento múltiplo.

/ / /

No final de 1907 ela finalmente conseguiu completar sua transformação animagus. Ela era uma bela raposa e foi a terceira pessoa mais nova a se registrar como animagus. Com isso e alguns artigos e trabalhos desenvolvidos por ela anteriormente, Associação de Transfiguração deu a ela o título de Qualificada em Transfiguração e a deixou perto do título de Mestra. Ela e Javier foram comemorar em particular alguns dias antes da grande comemoração familiar, com uma pequena viagem para Lyme Regis, onde se hospedaram no Hotel Três Copos usando o falso nome de José e Isabel do Prado, como um casal espanhol. Ela ficou tentada a usar Frederick e Anne Wentworth, mas seria óbvio demais. Eles se divertiram muito juntos naqueles dois dias e não estavam com muita vontade de ir embora. Após uma ardente sessão de amassos, os dois conversavam nus na cama, como já tinha se tornado um hábito, com a cabeça dela no peito dele.

"Hermosa é hora de partir."

"Nós temos algumas horas ainda e está tão bom aqui.", respondeu Belvina, se aconchegando ainda mais à lateral do corpo dele.

"Estou falando de maneira mais geral. Partir da Inglaterra. Eu já terminei de estudar o que queria aqui. Poderíamos nos casar e ir estudar na América. Eu continuo te ensinando Transfiguração, logo você será uma mestra."

"Javier, eu acho que ainda não estou pronta para isso...", quando ela deu essa resposta, ele levantou-se e foi até a janela, passando os dedos por seus cabelos em um gesto nervoso. Era difícil ela não suspirar, ou babar.

"É por causa dele, não é? Você disse que estava apaixonada por mim e iria terminar com ele...", os dois haviam se conhecido e se detestavam, mesmo antes de Belvina começar a flertar com Javier.

"Eu tentei. Mas quando ele olha para mim, não consigo fazer isso. Não tenho coragem de quebrar o coração dele."

"My hermosa, se não fizer isso nós três ficaremos infelizes. Ele vai se recuperar."

"Eu vou falar com ele. Depois do baile.", a decisão dela foi recompensada com um beijo apaixonado que logo virou uma sessão de amassos, tão ardente que faltou pouco para eles deixarem de ser virgens.

Sirius Manor, no norte da Inglaterra era a mais suntuosa das mansões dos Blacks, a residência oficial do chefe da família. Phineas raramente a usava, por passar a maior parte do seu tempo em Hogwarts, mas Sirius e Hesper residiam lá, com os filhos, que agora eram três, com o pequeno Regulus, e com a avó Ella.

Naquela noite, toda a sociedade bruxa britânica e alguns convidados do continente iriam à mansão para comemorar o feito de Belvina em um grande baile. Até mesmo alguns adversários políticos foram convidados, além de alguns nascidos muggle, da turma das meninas em Hogwarts.

Lysandra e Arcturus vieram do continente e iriam passar alguns dias descansando com a família. As moças tiveram alguns momentos a sós para conversarem antes de se arrumarem para o baile e Belvina contou para a amiga sua decisão, que afirmou que a apoiaria e estaria do lado dela, qualquer decisão que ela tomasse.

O baile foi aberto por Phineas e Belvina. A segunda dança da moça foi com Javier, o que a maioria dos convidados atribuiu ao fato dele ter sido o professor nessa fase. A dança antes da ceia foi Herbert e ela queria muito fugir e estar em qualquer outro lugar. No final da dança, no meio do salão, ele se ajoelhou e a pediu em casamento. Belvina foi incapaz de partir o coração dele e partiu o de Javier no lugar, aceitando a proposta.

/ / /

N.A.: mudei um pouco esse capítulo, por que no equinócio de outono de 1905 a lua seria minguante e quando comecei a escrever o terceiro capítulo de Lysandra, os detalhes do casamento exigiam que a data fosse outra. Eu sou bem chata quanto aos detalhes da minha história.


	4. Wunjo

Wunjo – Alegria (Casamento e maternidade)

"Caros Lys e Arc,

O Egito é ainda mais incrível do que eu me lembrava. Agora nós já estamos aqui a dois meses e estabelecemos uma rotina deliciosa. Eu estou muito contente com a vida de casada.

Quatro manhãs por semana, nós trabalhamos na embaixada. O trabalho normalmente é leve, mas alguns bruxos parecem se esquecer de que existem muggles em outros países! Aliás, os muggles daqui têm hábitos ainda mais estranhos que os de casa. Durante uma certa época do ano, por exemplo, eles só podem comer à noite!

Às tardes são dedicadas para aprender hieróglifos com a Professora Nitocris. Nas manhãs livres, estudamos com o Duelista Byatou. Eu melhorei muito, mas ainda duvido que possa ganhar de qualquer um de vocês. Especialmente com seu novo treino. Deve ser muito estranho usar uma espada, mas nossos antepassados faziam isso.

Não é engraçado que estejamos em lugares tão opostos? Nós aqui no calor do deserto e vocês no frio da Rússia. Mas estão sempre perto, pois estão em nossos corações.

Bel e Herb.

P.S.: Lys, segui seu conselho. Oliveira com pena de hipogrifo."

"Querida Circe,

Sua história me lembra um pouco a dos pais de Lys, dois estrangeiros se conhecendo em uma viagem, longe de casa. Quem diria que viajando em um trem muggle para me visitar você conheceria o bruxo da sua vida? E quem além de você iria inventar de viajar assim? Mesmo nossas amigas que têm família muggle raramente usam esse tipo de transporte!

Estamos ansiosos para conhecê-lo. Gostaria de apressá-la, mas Veneza soa tão fantástica que não tenho coragem para isso.

Com amor,

Bel."

"Princesa,

É claro que estaremos aí para o nascimento de seu bebê! Estamos tão felizes por vocês. Quem sabe seu irmão e Lysandra não resolvem seguir seu exemplo?

Cygnus está cortejando Violetta Bulstrode. Acho que ele poderia achar alguém melhor. Ela não é de todo ruim, mas não se compara em beleza, inteligência ou poder a Hesper, Lysandra ou ao seu querido Herbert.

Por falar nisso, avise-o para tomar cuidado, pois ele tem um rival. Helena Potter, tia de Hesper, veio me visitar, o filho dela viu sua foto e foi amor à primeira vista. Ele declarou que vai se casar com você. Mas Herbert pode ter mais três anos de sossego, pois só então o pequeno Henricus terá sua varinha. Devo confessar que dei um pouco de esperança para ele, pois disse que você gostava de bruxos loiros cujos nomes começam com H. O pobrezinho ficou muito triste quando expliquei que seu marido era loiro e tinha um nome começado com H também.

Nós a veremos em três dias,

Mamãe Ursa."

"Caro Phineas,

Agora você não poderá me chamar mais de bebê, pois sou definitivamente uma adulta. Há uma semana, na noite de Samhain, nasceu meu primeiro filho, Heracles Robert. Esse é um nome raro em nossa família, mas adequado, pois ele é muito grande e forte.

Belvina."

"Caros Sirius e Hesper,

Não acho que eu tenha talento suficiente em Adivinhação para ser aceita como aprendiz em Delfos, mas concordo que a escolha do nome do meu bebê e a mudança para Grécia parecem ser mais que coincidências.

Herbert já entrou em contato com o Sr. Acamas Karras que nos ensinará silabário cipriota, Sra. Selene Paxinou que o ajudará a refinar seu conhecimento de Charmes e o Sr. Teseus Andreou, com quem tentarei obter meu mestrado em Transfiguração.

Desejo a seu primo Javier muitas felicidades no casamento dele. A noiva certamente deve ser muito bonita e muito exótica. Iara é um tipo de sereia do sul da América, certo? Imagino que deva ter sido estranho crescer com a mãe morando no mar e o pai em uma casa.

Comecem a planejar quando irão nos visitar. Tenho certeza de que as crianças irão adorar.

Sentindo falta de você,

Bel."

"Querida Mel,

Estou sentindo tanto sua falta! Por favor, venha nos visitar. Sei que você não quer se socializar depois que perdeu Bertram, mas eu prometo que não teremos muita badalação social. Com um filho pequeno, o trabalho e os estudos não sobra muito tempo para isso.

Mais uma coisa para te tentar: nós conhecemos Electra Panagakos e talvez ela te aceite como aluna. Você é a única de que estudou Rituais em Hogwarts, além de Lizzie.

Esperando por você,

Bel."

"Caro Phineas,

Agora tenho mais um menininho, Magnus Phineas, em homenagem ao papai. A única coisa que não me deixa ser completamente feliz, é saber que você nunca terá esse tipo de felicidade.

Cygnus também teve um filho em maio e o chamou de Pollux Iolaus.

E eu consegui o título de Mestra em Transfiguração, registrado na ICW e tudo.

Belvina."

"Querida Lizzie,

Austrália? Magia Anímica? Quase me perguntei por que você não era uma Ravenclaw, mas então percebi que era preciso a coragem, ousadia e imprevidência de uma Gryffindor para isso! Que bom que você casou com um Puff, leal e trabalhador para agüentar isso com você.

Agora que já terminamos o que viemos fazer na Grécia, vamos para a França. Lembra da semana que passamos em Ker-Ys no quarto ano? Às vezes eu gostaria de voltar àquele tempo, quando todas nós estávamos perto umas das outras e quase não tínhamos preocupações. Mas então eu olho para meus meninos e isso passa. Algum dia, voltaremos todas para a Inglaterra e poderemos nos encontrar sempre.

Por falar em meninos, seu Alexander vai destruir corações quando crescer. Ele é adorável, misturando bem os traços seus e de Geoffrey. E quando virá sua menina? Você ainda quer formar a linhagem Molyneaux, certo?

Boa sorte e me escreva mais!

Bel."

"Cygnus e Violetta,

Já estamos bem acomodados aqui na França e esperamos sua visita. Tenho certeza de que os meninos se darão muito bem e nos deixarão com os cabelos brancos de tanto que aprontarão juntos.

Herbert está começando a estudar Encantamentos e está adorando. A professora, Madame Alphonsine de Berbiguier, disse que o fato dele ter estudado hieróglifos e silabário cipriota a fundo e runas na escola, lhe dá uma grande vantagem sobre os colegas. Quanto mais linguagens mágicas a pessoa souber, mais opções ela terá na hora de encantar. Estamos pensando em ir para a América ou para o Oriente, estudar mais um pouco depois. Afinal, Arcturus e Lysandra adoraram a estadia no Japão e eu tenho ótimas lembranças de nossa viagem. Como quando Cygnus foi perseguido por um cisne, lembra disso, irmãzinho?

Eu prestei o exame da ICW e agora sou considerada Mestra em Astronomia também! Não sei por que não pensei nisso antes. Vou começar a estudar Defesa com Madame Julie de Plancy dentro de três semanas.

Esperando por vocês,

Belvina."

"Queridos Arc e Lys,

Callidora vai ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha! Estou tão feliz por vocês. Tenho certeza de que essa criança será saudável, bonita, inteligente e poderosa, como a irmã e os pais.

Agora sou qualificada em Defesa. Nada no nível de vocês, é claro, os astros entre os Aurores. Nada de mais natural que os Blacks sejam os astros, não é?

Pobre Herbert está sofrendo com Encantamentos, parece ser muito difícil e meticuloso. Mas ele adora isso.

Com amor,

Bel."

"Querida Kathy,

Nós já imaginávamos que a visita da nossa 'querida' cunhada seria um desastre, por isso nos esforçamos tanto para evitá-la. Agora só posso dizer que estou feliz que a visita acabou.

Pobre Horace é completamente cego para os defeitos e más ações da esposa, mas felizmente meus sogros não são. Ela foi um pesadelo. Ela tentava flertar com Herbert o tempo todo, fazia questão de só andar de braços dados com ele, sentar perto dele... Meu pobre marido passou a visita inteira com o rosto vermelho e tentando fugir.

"Querida Lys,

Você pode me receber em sua casa? O mais rápido possível? Eu estou bem. Só preciso de um pouco de colo da minha irmã do coração. Acho que não demorarei dois dias. Sinto falta de você e da Inglaterra.

Mudando de assunto, você se lembra do primo de Hesper que foi meu professor de Transfiguração? Nós o encontramos passeando em uma das pirâmides aztecas com a família. A esposa dele é deslumbrante, eles parecem muito apaixonados e o casal de gêmeos deles é simplesmente adorável.

Com amor,

Bel."

"Querido Phineas,

Nós estamos nos Andes e nossa família ganhou mais um membro, dessa vez uma menininha. Sophie Úrsula em homenagem às nossas mães. Ela é linda e muito esperta. Com apenas uma semana, já teve seu primeiro episódio de magia acidental, fechando a porta para não deixar o pai sair de perto dela.

Belvina."

/ / / /

N.A.: Quanto ao Herbert, não tenho um ator com quem eu possa fazer uma analogia sobre a aparência dele. Ele é loiro, bonito, de olhos azuis, doce, um tanto tímido e, a menos nos olhos de Belvina, frágil.

Já a idéia básica do personagem Javier surgiu de uma lembrança de Javier Barden em VickyCristinaBarcelona. Mas a aparência dele ficou mais para Nacho Figueroas. Quem nunca ouvi falar dele é só procurar no google e me agradecer depois ;D

Trilha sonora? Talvez Anos Dourados para Belvina pensar em Javier (Mas como eu espero, teus beijos nunca mais), Vento no Litoral para Javier.

E eu sei que o comportamento deles não era o aceitável para a época. Mas na minha história, a sociedade bruxa tem outros padrões, sem o sexismo do nosso. Coisas normais no nosso mundo seriam vistas com horror por eles e vice-versa. Mesmo assim, o comportamento de Belvina com Javier e Herbert não seria bem aceito pela família. não seria o bastante para ela ser expulsa, mas ela os iria decepcionar pela desonestidade. O relacionamento dela e de Javier não estava no plano da história (basicamente versões curtas dois oito capítulos a que vou acrescentando detalhes), mas então ele surgiu e bagunçou tudo.


	5. Isa

Isa – Gelo, frustração.

Nada mais adequado de que uma nevasca agora, pensou Belvina. Afinal, ela perdera um dos homens mais importantes de sua vida hoje. Seu pai já estava adoentado há algum tempo, por isso, dois anos antes, ela voltara com a família para a Inglaterra em definitivo. Os meninos já estavam passando a maior parte do ano em Hogwarts, mas ela, Herbert e a pequena Sophie ainda estavam viajando pelo mundo.

Úrsula decidiu se aposentar de Hogwarts e viajar para aprender outras linguagens mágicas. Sirius agora seria o chefe da família oficialmente, mas ele já o era de fato há alguns anos. Ele e Hesper moravam no Castelo Sirius, a principal residência da família, desde que se casaram e, depois de uma curta carreira no Departamento de Leis, ele assumira a cadeira da família no Wizengamot e se ocupava com política em tempo integral. Para a família, ente abstrato, a transição seria praticamente inexistente. Para a família, as pessoas que a constituem, estava sendo muito difícil.

Phineas, carinhoso e severo, era a referência da família e todos estavam perdidos sem seu pai. Belvina ficou meses sem falar com o 'outro Phineas', por que quando o informou da morte do pai, a resposta foi cruel, dizendo que ele estava algumas décadas atrasado.

Naquele mesmo ano, ela perdeu um bebê que estava esperando, outra menina, e a hipocrática disse que ela não poderia ter mais filhos. Belvina chorou no colo de Lysandra e das outras amigas durante semanas.

Ela já havia começado a seguir com a vida, quando Hesper soltou uma bomba que a desequilibrou emocionalmente.

"Bel, você se lembra de meu primo Javier?"

"Claro. Ele teve um impacto imenso na minha vida. Sem ele eu provavelmente não teria conseguido me tornar uma animagus."

"Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... acho que ele gostava de você. Mais do que como apenas uma aluna."

"Por que você está dizendo isso?"

"Ele faleceu recentemente e deixou algumas coisas para você. O advogado pediu para que eu entregasse, conforme as instruções dele.", ela tirou um baú miniaturizado de seu bolso e o fez voltar ao normal. "Eu já verifiquei todos os itens, não há nenhuma magia perigosa."

"O-obrigada, Hesper. Pode ter certeza de que vou tratar esse legado com carinho e respeito."

Belvina pegou o baú e foi para uma das residências da família que estavam vazias, Furud House. Ela começou pela carta.

"Minha amada Belvina,

Se você está lendo isso, eu morri antes de você. E morri como um homem feliz. Não estou escrevendo para atormentá-la. Quero apenas esclarecer coisas que nunca esclarecemos em vida.

Eu te amo. Nunca deixei de te amar. Fui feliz com minha esposa, adoro meus filhos mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, mas você foi o 'Grande Amor da Minha Vida'. Nunca deixei de pensar como teria sido se você tivesse me escolhido. Cada vez que um filho meu nascia, eu não podia deixar de imaginar como nossos filhos seriam. Mesmo em vida, você foi um fantasma assombrando cada um dos seus momentos.

Eu não te culpo por isso e até entendo. Não acho que tenha sido a decisão certa, mas entendo. Ele era mais fraco que você e você sentia a necessidade de protegê-lo, não conseguia magoá-lo.

Sem nenhuma mágoa e com toda a sinceridade, espero que você tenha sido, esteja sendo e seja, por toda a eternidade, muito feliz.

Seu,

Javier"

/ / / / /

"Minha pobre querida, você ainda o ama?"

"Nunca deixei de amar, Lys. Eu amo Bertie também, como eu já lhe disse, mas é diferente. Eu nunca senti por ele a paixão arrebatadora, que senti por Javier. É um sentimento mais doce, mais tranqüilo. Você entende?"

"Se eu dissesse que sim, seria uma mentira para consolá-la. Minha experiência é muito diferente da sua."

"Você nunca pensou como seria se você tivesse se casado com Malfoy..."

"Detesto a idéia. Se um pensamento assim passa por minha mente é só para me fazer agradecer por como as coisas aconteceram na minha vida. Talvez eu tenha uma capacidade de amar menor que a sua."

"Bobagem! Você é que ama melhor do que eu."

"Agora isso é que é bobagem!"

"Vamos dizer que é bobagem tentar mesurar o amor e deixar assim?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Em 1925, houve o grande escândalo da família Black. Pollux, filho mais velho de Cygnus, então com treze anos, se casou em segredo com Irma Crabble, apenas um ano mais velha. Ela engravidou e eles tiveram uma menina, que chamaram de Walburga Capricórnia, comprovando sua falta de senso. Por muito pouco ele não foi expulso da família e a suspeita de que a feia Irma usara alguma poção ou feitiço no rapaz, ou o fizera acreditar que o casamento era do tipo celta, que durava um ano apenas, nunca foi dissipada na sociedade, mesmo se eles aparentassem ter uma união sólida nas décadas seguintes.

"Eu sei que isso é um castigo da magia contra nós."

"Não diga bobagens, Violetta. Por que a magia iria castigar vocês?", perguntou Belvina.

"Assim que Marius nasceu, eles já disseram. Mas nós ainda tínhamos esperanças. Depois de dois anos, veio o diagnóstico definitivo."

"Minha querida, foi uma tragédia que o pequeno Marius tenha morrido...", Hesper estava tentando consolar a cunhada, mas foi interrompida por ela.

"Ele não morreu. Nós o expulsamos da família. Phineas, Cygnus e eu."

"Como assim? Não estou entendendo?", Lysandra estava pálida com a revelação. Ela lembrava-se da expulsão de Phineas e Belvina havia contado o verdadeiro motivo, mas Marius era um bebê.

"Squib. Phineas deu um jeito de todos estarem longe. Nós o abandonamos em um orfanato. Eu ainda tinha uma esperança mínima e continuei acompanhando ele de longe. Mas ele nunca fez magia. Ele nunca recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Mas eu não devia ter abandonado ele e a magia está me punindo."

As outras três não sabiam o que dizer. O casamento de Pollux não tinha sido um castigo certamente, mas abandonar o menino assim também não era certo. Eles deveriam ter encontrado uma boa família muggle para tomar conta dele e garantir ao menos o bem estar financeiro dele. Hesper era a mais impressionada, pois tinha resgatado uma bruxinha nascida muggle de um orfanato que era um pesadelo e cuidara, com doações e vigilância, para que as outras crianças tivessem vidas razoáveis.

Outra tragédia atingiu Belvina em 1932, a morte de seu marido. Ele estava tentando criar um combinado entre caldeirão inteligente e porta-ingredientes, quando algo deu errado e sua invenção explodiu. Ela ficou ainda mais perdida, mas lutou para continuar sua vida por causa de seus filhos e neto. Heracles casara com Vivienne, filha de Circe Greengrass e eles tiveram um menino, chamado Victor Phineas. Magnus estava cortejando a filha de Claude Sommebert, Elise. E Úrsula mal tinha começado Hogwarts.

Foram anos difíceis, mas ela agüentou com a classe de uma verdadeira Black. Quando Damocles Nott pediu para cortejar Úrsula, então com dezesseis anos, ela sentiu que seu trabalho estava chegando ao fim. E ela não poderia estar mais errada.

/ / / /

N.A.: Mais um capítulo, faltam dois para acabar. Esse é curtinho, mas prometo que Nauthiz vai trazer coisas inesperadas.


	6. Nauthiz

Nauthiz – necessidade. Atrasos, restrição, resistência levando à força, inovação e autoconfiança.

A filha mais nova de Cygnus, Dorea era da mesma idade que Úrsula e estava sendo cortejada por Carolus Potter, filho de Henricus Potter. E Henricus, não esquecera de suas intenções de casar com Belvina. Agora que ambos estavam viúvos, ele pediu para cortejá-la.

"Sr. Potter, isso é ridículo! Eu tenho cinqüenta anos e não posso mais ter filhos! Por que eu iria me casar?"

"Pela companhia. Por amor, se eu for realmente sortudo."

"O senhor deveria procurar uma mulher mais nova e ter mais filhos. O senhor e o jovem Carolus são dos poucos Potters que restam."

"A responsabilidade de ter filhos é dele e de Dorea agora, assim como de meu sobrinho Percival. Se Homero quiser, ele pode se casar de novo e ter mais filhos também."

Belvina não se convenceu. Henricus não desistiu. Ele ia vê-lo no trabalho e a convidava para almoçar. Às vezes ela aceitava, às vezes não, mas sempre rejeitava seus pedidos de cortejo.

Úrsula se casara com Damocles Nott e estava radiante de felicidade. O casal parecia apaixonado e logo partiram para a lua de mel no México, lugar pelo qual a moça tinha carinho especial, já que vivera seus primeiros anos lá.

Carolus e Dorea se casaram pouco depois, indo para a Grécia na lua de mel. Ela voltou de lá grávida. O filho do casal se chamou Polaris Proteus. A moça ficou incapaz de ter mais filhos, o que reforçou o argumento de Belvina de que Henricus deveria se casar com alguém que pudesse lhe dar filhos. Ele continuou insistindo. Não havia um dia em que ela não chegasse para trabalhar e não encontrasse presentes na mesa, normalmente uma flor e um doce, acompanhados de um cartão, mas às vezes algo diferente. Uma caixinha de música. Uma revista muggle. Penas. Um cachecol. Coisas do gênero.

"Henricus, por que você insiste nessa insensatez?"

"Insensatez, minha querida? É insensatez perseguir sua felicidade?"

"Eu já sou uma avó, Henricus!"

"O pequeno Herbert é adorável. Para mim isso é um bônus, não um problema. E eu sou um avô também."

"Eu sou muito velha para ser cortejada!"

"Então case-se comigo de vez!"

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo. Eu te amo Belvina, enfie isso nessa sua linda cabeça dura. Meu filho adora você, seus filhos me adoram. Nossos amigos mais próximos se dão bem e estão torcendo pela nossa felicidade. Eu não preciso de mais filhos. Sei que você não é indiferente a mim. Por que não dar uma chance à felicidade?", ele estava tão frustado que segurou o rosto dela e a beijou, rápida e apaixonadamente.

"Eu... eu... eu aceito.", ela não tinha certeza de que a decisão era a certa. Mas não iria ficar sem os beijos dele. De jeito nenhum.

A cerimônia foi simples, dois meses depois, no solstício de inverno, em uma das propriedades dele em Gales. Belvina se apaixonara por Henricus naqueles anos, mas fora teimosa demais para admitir. Henricus era apaixonado, atencioso e adorava fazer o papel de avô dos netos dela.

"Agora eu entendo, Lys."

"Entende o quê, Bel?"

"O que você sente por Arcturus. Se Hal fosse mais velho e eu o tivesse conhecido na escola, eu nem olharia para Herbert. Não me apaixonaria por Javier. Eu só teria olhos para ele."

"É tão bom te ver assim, feliz."

"Satisfeita e contente."

"Olá, garotas!", cumprimentou Henricus que chegava com Arcturus, de quem se tornara um amigo íntimo.

"Nós temos uma surpresa que vai deixá-las muito felizes."

"Querido irmão, nós já somos felizes! Eu e Lys estávamos conversando exatamente sobre como somos felizes."

"Contentes e satisfeitas também."

"Bem, vocês ficarão ainda mais felizes, contentes e satisfeitas, então.", riu Henricus.

"O que é, meu amor?"

"Nós encontramos o pequeno Marius e o encaminhamos para uma boa casa muggle. A família em questão chama-se Finch-Fletchey e eles são da aristocracia."

"Isso é fantástico!", exclamaram as duas em uníssono e exigiram detalhes da pequena aventura.

/ / / / /

Uma vida tão plena de alegria não poderia durar para sempre. Magnus estava veraneando na França com a esposa, os filhos e os sogros, apesar da guerra. Belvina implorou para que eles reconsiderassem a idéia.

"Mãe, só a guerra muggle chegou na França. Grindewald e seus seguidores estão se concentrando no Norte. Todos sabem que ele ainda se ressente por ter sido expulso de Durmstrang e..."

"E ele não vai colocar todas as suas tropas em um lugar só! Eles já dominam boa parte do leste do continente até a Ásia e até o norte da África no sul!"

"Mama Bel, as propriedades de papá são antigas e tem excelentes proteções. Mesmo que a guerra chegue até nós, estaremos protegidos."

Foi a última vez que Belvina os viu. Embora as propriedades fossem realmente bem protegidas e não tivessem sido tocadas, eles não passaram o tempo todo nelas. Durante um passeio no distrito mágico de Cannes, houve um ataque misto. Três dias depois, Elise finalmente faleceu, lamentando não ter dado ouvidos a sua querida sogra. Ela foi a última do grupo, que incluía seu marido, seus filhos e seus pais a morrer.

A guerra do continente chegou até a Inglaterra em 1944 de maneira dramática. Certamente houveram ataques aéreos, mas para a maior parte da população bruxa, isso era problema dos muggles e só. O jogo de quadribol, Appleby Arrows contra Hollyhead Harpies foi atacado por alguns Cavalheiros de Hermoor. Hercules, a esposa e os filhos foram alguns dos mortos naquele ataque. Entre o grupo de ataque, havia vários estudantes de Hogwarts, inclusive um certo Tom Marvolo Riddle, mas isso era desconhecido para todos na época.

Lysandra e Arcturus haviam partido para a guerra e nunca mais voltariam. Eles morreram de forma heróica e conseguiram salvar Callidora, mas a falta deles seria muito sentida, não só pela família. Afinal, os dois eram os bruxos ingleses mais talentosos em Defesa de sua geração e ainda não surgira ninguém nas gerações posteriores para competir com eles.

Pouco depois, Úrsula se matou. Ela era completamente apaixonada pelo marido, mas quando descobriu que não podia ter filhos, foi rejeitada por ele. Damocles se casou com Matilde Parkinson uma semana depois. Se não fosse por Henricus e seu amor firme e incondicional, Belvina iria seguir o exemplo da filha, assoberbada de tristeza, culpa e desespero.

Talvez como compensação das perdas, ela mimava os sobrinhos e sobrinhos netos, especialmente as das meninas de Arcturus e Lysandra, exceto Cedrella, é claro que fora expulsa da família. Polaris, o filho de Dorea e Carolus também era um dos favoritos.

"Tia Bel..."

"O que você quer, Sra. Weasley? A senhora deveria saber que não sou sua tia. Não tenho nenhum parente Weasley."

"Nem depois de todos esses anos, depois do que aconteceu com mamãe e papai, vocês podem tentar me entender?"

"A senhora está falando em uma das muitas línguas que eu domino, então eu a entenderei, se disser algo que faça sentido."

"Eu amo Septimus e..."

"Como eu disse, algo que faça sentido. Se você disser que se arrependeu do seu casamento e o está repudiando, por exemplo."

"Isso nunca irá acontecer."

"Então nunca nos entenderemos.", a discussão estava deixando Belvina nervosa. E como sua saúde não estava muito boa, isso começou a afetá-la na forma de tonturas e suor frio. "Passar bem."

Ela não dera mais que meia dúzia de passos quando desmaiou. Se seu marido fosse menos atento ou atencioso, ela teria caído no chão. Henricus imediatamente a levou para St. Mungus. Ela estava preparada para o pior, pois poucos de seus parentes chegaram a essa idade. E embora muita coisa ruim tivesse acontecido, ela certamente gostaria de continuar desfrutando sua vida um pouco mais. Apesar de ter passado por baterias de exames e testes incontáveis, mas ninguém conseguia descobrir o que ela tinha. Até que sua sobrinha-neta, Lucrecia, neta de Sirius, fez um exame simples com sua varinha. Belvina, contra toda e qualquer possibilidade, contra o prognóstico dos hipocráticos e sua idade avançada, estava grávida.

/ / / / / /

N.A.: Só falta mais um capítulo. E provavelmente vai ser curtinho também. Mas outras histórias seguirão.


	7. Ansuz

Ansuz – Odin. Insight, comunicação, revelação, sabedoria.

James Antares Potter, segundo sua mãe, dava mais trabalho que todos os seus outros filhos, sobrinhos e netos juntos tinham dado. E ele ainda tinha vindo em dose dupla, já que era inseparável de Sirius Orion Black, sobrinho-bisneto de Belvina duplamente, já que era filho de Orion Lycorus, filho de Arcturus e neto de seu irmão Sirius, e Walburga, a escandalosa filha de Polux e neta de Cygnus.

O casamento de Orion e Walburga também foi escandaloso, sem o consentimento de Arcturus, que não só era pai de Orion, mas o chefe da família também, e eles quase foram deserdados por isso. Talvez a única coisa que os tenha salvo tenha sido a doença da mãe, Melania, por quem Arcturus era profundamente apaixonado. Ele não iria ousar causar desgosto para a esposa e arriscar piorar seu estado de saúde. Pelo menos Sirius e Regulus pareciam ser normais e saudáveis. Belvina tinha arrepios ao pensar em Bellatrix Black, outra de suas sobrinhas bisnetas, que parecia ser insana. Pelo menos as outras duas meninas, Andrômeda e Narcissa pareciam ser normais.

Quando James começou em Hogwarts, sua octogenária mãe pensou que teria sossego. Doce ilusão. Raramente se passava uma semana sem que ela recebesse uma carta dos professores reclamando das traquinagens do filho. E isso trazia Walburga, barulhenta e desagradável, para reclamar dos meninos em sua casa, pois se James fazia alguma coisa, Sirius estava junto, e vice-versa.

Outro problema sério foi a queda da qualidade de ensino, especialmente em Defesa. Com a constante troca de professores, o currículo foi esticado e perdera praticamente três anos. O charme para congelar chamas, por exemplo, que todos seus colegas do primeiro ano aprenderam a fazer sem varinha e sem palavras, não fazia mais parte do currículo. Nada referente a proteções permanentes ou semi-permanentes de um lugar. Nada sobre como desamaldiçoar um objeto.

Os meninos tiveram aulas extras com Henricus, que era o melhor em Defesa. E eles tutoraram seus amigos nisso também, o que Belvina não cansava de dizer que era fofo. Inclusive em público, o que os deixava muito envergonhados.

Belvina também estava preocupada com o fato de James estar apaixonado por uma bruxa nascida muggle. Pelo menos a menina parecia ser razoável, querendo entender as tradições e os por quês ao invés de querer impor a cultura muggle sobre tudo.

A rebeldia de Sirius também a preocupava. Parecia que o menino faria qualquer coisa para ir contra seus pais, o que era compreensível, pois eles eram realmente horríveis e se não fosse pelos meninos, Belvina iria ignorar aquele lado da família. Pelo menos isso era mais fácil de resolver. Ela contava histórias quando ele estava visitando, sobre como seu irmão tinha ido longe demais e sido expulso da família, enquanto ela, o avô dele e Arcturus tinham sabido como manobrar a situação e fazer seu pai aceitar as amizades deles com nascidos muggles. Se Sirius tivesse qualquer esperança de obter o afeto dos pais, isso poderia ter funcionado. Pelo menos a longa e embaraçosa conversa sobre 'manter-se puro', impediu-os de tomarem atitudes mais drásticas.

O irmão de Sirius, Regulus, era um bom menino de modo geral, mas adorava quando o irmão brigava com os pais, pois com isso ele ganhava mais atenção. Sirius fazia jus a seu nome, brilhante e abrasador, e era certamente o mais impressionante daquela geração Black. Por mais que Regulus se esforçasse, ele iria sempre empalidecer diante do carisma natural do irmão e isso o fazia se afastar dele, a quem ressentia por simplesmente ser quem era.

No último ano dos meninos em Hogwarts, com Sirius morando em definitivo na casa dos Potters, James finalmente conseguiu convencer a tal menina de quem ele gostava, Lily, a namorá-lo. Ele trouxe a menina no Yule e ela era realmente adorável. O projeto dela e Marlene sobre a relação entre bruxos surgidos de família muggle e squibs era fascinante e ela iria conversar com sua velha amiga Elizabeth sobre isso. Pena que Marius nunca teve filhos, ou ela iria fazer com que o ramo da família fosse acompanhado para aguardar o surgimento de novos bruxos. Será que Eduardus tinha deixado algum descendente? Ela teria que pesquisar isso. No Ano-Novo, eles iriam conhecer os Evans, a família de Lily.

Esse encontro não foi tão bom. Os pais de Lily, Luke e Rose, eram ótimos, mas a irmã dela, Petúnia... O que se poderia esperar de alguém com esse nome? Embora a flor em si fosse bonitinha, significava raiva e ressentimento. É verdade que algumas espécies significavam presença que acalma, mas _essa_ Petúnia certamente era pura raiva e ressentimento. Ela saiu depois de alguns minutos, nos quais ela deixou claro que desprezava Lily e todos os 'esquisitos' que andavam com ela, para se encontrar com o namorado, Vernon. Os Evans restantes ficaram tão vermelhos quanto os cabelos de Lily.

"Eu sinto muito. Nós não sabemos mais o que fazer com Petúnia.", disse Rose.

"Não se preocupe, eu entendo que por mais que os pais se esforcem, os filhos farão o que querem."

"Como é meu caso!", disse Sirius com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Acho que não obedeço meus pais desde os cinco anos. Claro que, no meu caso especificamente, eu estou certo, por que eles são pessoas horríveis."

"Sirius, você consegue passar um dia sem falar mal deles?", choramingou Lily.

"Claro! Eu passo dias sem falar neles! Eles são um assunto tão desagradável... Oh! Entendi, desculpe. Mudança de assunto. Nós vamos assistir à queima de fogos onde? Nunca vi fogos de artifício muggle."

Com James encaminhado, Belvina se voltou ao seu outro filho e resolveu conversar com ele no dia seguinte à visita aos Evans.

"Agora Sirius, só falta você sossegar e encontrar uma moça para você."

"Mãe, você sabe que eu não tenho quase nada para oferecer para moça alguma. Tenho que trabalhar muito antes de pensar em me casar.", Sirius adquirira o hábito de chamá-los de pai e mãe desde pequeno e se recusava a mudar isso. O que deixara os Evans um pouco confusos na noite anterior, pois ele evidentemente adorava os Potters e falara mal de seus pais.

"Você não tem falado com seu avô, não é?"

"Não quero nada com eles. Com nenhum deles."

"Nenhum deles?"

"Os Blacks."

"Eu sou uma Black. Você se esqueceu disso?"

"Não, mas você é diferente."

"Meu menino, todas as histórias que Bel contou para você entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro?", Henricus resolveu intervir. "Arcturus é diferente de seus pais."

"Ele expulsou Andy..."

"Mesmo?", perguntou Belvina.

"Minha mãe a queimou da tapeçaria."

"Da tapeçaria de Grimmauld Place. Ela não tem acesso às outras. E mesmo os membros expulsos da família não são queimados, isso é loucura da sua mãe."

"Mas..."

"Cygnus deserdou Andrômeda. É um direito dele, o dinheiro é dele. Mas como você acha que eles foram estudar na América? Quem os está bancando?"

A conversa entre Sirius e Arcturus foi pior do que Belvina esperava, mas melhor do que ele temia. Arcturus tornara-se apático em relação ao mundo, embora cumprisse suas obrigações de família razoavelmente bem, não se importando com nada mais do que a esposa doente, que se agarrava precariamente à vida desde antes de Órion se casar. Mas para Belvina era impossível não compará-lo negativamente a seus irmãos, Sirius e Arcturus. Ele era melhor que Orion e Walburga, mas era difícil não ser. Aquele casal era um dos piores da história da família.

Pelo menos, como resultado da conversa, Sirius sentiu-se livre para cortejar ('Namorar, mãe.') a garota de que gostava, Marlene Mckinnon. Mas ela era extremamente cautelosa em relação a ele e o relacionamento andava a passos de tartaruga. Culpa da fama dele de namorador.

Como filhos nunca deixam de dar trabalho, os Potters se preocupavam com a adoração cega de James por Dumbledore. Qualquer crítica feita ao Diretor, ou era refutada ou ouvida com fingidas atenção e polidez e logo esquecidas. Sirius sofria do mesmo mal.

James e Lily resolveram comemorar sua qualificação em Transfiguração, para ele, Charmes e Poções, para ela, se casando. Quando Walburga soube, imediatamente procurou Belvina.

"Eu entendo, Tia-avó, que a senhora tenha acolhido meu filho estúpido para não permitir que ele se enfiasse em uma casa muggle como fez seu irmão. Mas a senhora não pode permitir que seu filho se case com uma sangue-ruim! Se ele insistir, a senhora deve expulsá-lo da família."

"Sra. Black, a senhora sabe que meu casamento foi entusiasticamente aprovado por meu irmão Sirius, então Lorde Black. Correto?"

"Sim, claro, a senhora não iria desobedecer o chefe da família."

"A senhora sabe que é uma tradição dos Potters se casarem de tempos em tempos com pessoas que tenham alguma herança muggle. Correto?"

"Eu não sabia! Isso é um absurdo!"

"A trisavó do meu marido era de família muggle, Elizabeth Austen. Meu irmão sabia disso quando aprovou meu casamento. Como a senhora propõe que eu convença meu cunhado a expulsar meu filho da família se ele está apenas seguindo as tradições da família?"

"Bem, nesse caso, a senhora deve deserdá-lo."

"Por seguir as tradições da família? Deserdar James, que foi um presente da magia para mim, uma criança impossível, nascida quando eu já estava velha e estéril? E que é meu único descendente?"

"Mas..."

"James é um Potter e está agindo como um Potter. O tio aprova o casamento. A Srta. Evans é bem-educada e estuda nossas tradições com afinco. Não há nenhum motivo para eu rejeitar meu único filho."

Walburga não ficou feliz e procurou o sogro, que mal a ouviu e a expulsou de casa, proibindo-a de voltar, sob pena de expulsá-la da família. Para evitar mais problemas, ela nem ousou queimar Belvina da tapeçaria. Ao menos a tapeçaria não detalhava os descentes dos Blacks pela linhagem materna, o que fora um dos principais motivos para ela ter se casado com o primo, e ela não teria que ver o nome do traidor e da sangue-ruim na sua preciosa tapeçaria.

Depois da cerimônia e festa bruxa, James e Lily fizeram uma cerimônia e festa muggle, para a família dela. Pelo visto, Petúnia, que já havia se casado com o tal Vernon e se recusara a ir ao casamento, era uma exceção. Os Evans eram uma família da pequena aristocracia inglesa, sem título, mas com terras. O mesmo se aplicava aos Lailey, a família de Rose. E alguns dos parentes distantes eram titulados. Todos muito agradáveis. Belvina sempre se sentiu mais à vontade com aristocratas muggles do que com a classe baixa dos bruxos.

O vestido de Lily era muito bonito e ela poderia jurar que o véu, uma antiga herança de família, era feito de renda de fadas. Mas Belvina nunca iria entender a tradição de usar só branco. Lily estava linda, certamente, mas parecia um pouco pálida. Uma noiva menos vibrante iria parecer doente. Henricus, James, Sirius e os outros meninos estavam muito charmosos em suas roupas muggles. Quase todos eles. Pobre Peter Pettigrew ficara tão atraente nessas roubas quanto em robes. Belvina recebera vários elogios das mulheres muggles por seu vestido, que escolhera com a ajuda da nora, um vestido roxo de um estilista chamado Givenchy. Marlene era a dama de honra, radiante em seu vestido vermelho, e a senhora torcia para que o casamento a inspirasse a aprofundar seu relacionamento com Sirius.

James e Lily faziam um lindo e feliz casal e pouco mais de um ano depois do casamento, eles tiveram um filho lindo, que nomearam de Heracles James. No mesmo dia, o bisneto de Lysandra, Frank teve seu primeiro filho, Neville Franklin. Frank era mais sensato que o pai, ao menos na escolha de esposa. Alice era adorável e inteligente, enquanto Augusta era aborrecida e acreditava-se melhor que todo mundo.

Belvina morreu poucos meses depois, aos noventa e cinco anos, durante o sono depois de viver uma vida plena e feliz. Henricus a seguiu meses depois, mas não de forma pacífica. Ele estava no Beco Diagonal comprando o presente de aniversário de seu neto, quando houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte. Eram treze Comensais, mas da multidão, apenas quatro reagiram. Três deles morreram, assim como doze dos terroristas e vinte e sete pessoas que estavam no beco, inclusive três crianças.

/ / / / / / /

N.A.: Terminei!


End file.
